Miraculous Ladybug Halloween Oneshots
by emyy250
Summary: A collection of Halloween themed oneshots/stories. Lila gets her comeuppance in some stories. Mild horror, nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** Canon divergent, any season  
**Characters:** Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** Implied Death

Chapter 1

Redcap

"I know the lady said the fort might be haunted-" Lila said.

"Then why don't you go out and see for yourself?" Marinette shot back.

The girls gasped. Lila narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I accept your dare."

No one remembered how they had gotten onto the topic of monsters, but it was probably when Max had researched the area before dinner. The class had just made it to England that afternoon and thus hadn't had time to look around. They were there to see the Halloween festival.

There were a few abandoned towers near the inn they were staying at. A local had told them not to go out at night, and near the fort, because monsters were about. Lila had been stirring up the girls with lies and stories about her bravery ever since.

"Ooo, yeah, this would be a great video for my blog." Alya said.

"The Ladyblog?" Rose asked.

"No, my personal one." She replied.

And thus the three planned to sneak out after bed and go see the tower. No one else was allowed to go. Marinette had a much easier time sneaking away. Alya brought a small camcorder with her; her phone was for an emergency. Lila stumbled out to the meeting spot.

They walked through the woods. It was foggy and cold. There were crickets chirping and the occasional rustle of branches. The path was muddy and hilly. Marinette had slipped a few times, but she caught herself. Alya had almost slipped too. They saw the silhouette of the building first. It was stone with towers on each corner.

As they passed an old wall, Alya stopped. "Ok, you two will go up to the towers. Lila goes left and Marinette goes right. I'll be able to see who gets to the top. Whoever comes back first wins. Just give me ten minutes to explore. I wanna record this for my blog."

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up."Lila huffed.

"Don't go too deep." Marinette told Alya.

Marinette decided to walk around the courtyard. Lila stayed put. She had never been outside so late before. A movement caught her eye. Lila turned. Whatever it was, it was gone. The animal noises were making her jumpy, but she could also hear Marinette. It was distracting. She would try to relax then she would get unnerved by her whispering or a shadow. It only reminded her that they weren't supposed be there. Something about the fort was eerie and foreboding. The cold was getting to her now. She shivered.

Alya returned. Marinette got up from sitting on a stone block. At some point, she put her flashlight away.

"You guys ready?" Alya asked.

"You bet." The blue haired girl nodded.

"I'm ready." Lila said.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Alya yelled.

Marinette jogged into the fort. The main hall was littered with debris. She took note of everything she could. She found the tower doors and opened it. There were serval flights. She could hear her steps echo as she went up them. Pretty soon, she had made it to the top and went to go wave at Alya. She went back down the stairs and met up with Alya.

"Wow, you did it, girl!" She cheered.

Marinette drank from her water bottle. The wind had died down and the moon came out. They waited several minutes for Lila to return. She didn't.

"Where's Lila? It shouldn't take that long."

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe she snuck back to the inn?"

"Let's go back. It's pretty late already." Alya said.

* * *

Lila ran into the fort. In the hallway, she heard a sound like a knife chopping something on a cutting board. She huffed as she went up the tower stairs. The chopping getting louder and longer. Her flashlight began to flicker. She slowed and smacked it. She continued on. There was no way she was going to let Marinette make a fool of her.

Large stones suddenly pelted her from above. She tried to protect face, but she tripped and fell down the flight of stairs. She groaned. Her arms and legs weren't cooperating very well. The sound of metal on stone came to stop just in front of her. She aimed her dying flashlight at it.

It was a short bearded man with long teeth and eagle like talons for fingers. He had a red cap, iron boots and a poleaxe. He grinned and raised his weapon. She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** K  
**Setting:** Canon-ish/ mild divergent , any season  
**Characters:** Alya Césaire, Ella Césaire, Etta Césaire  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Other Tags: **Slice of life

Chapter 2

Trick or treating

"Alya, don't forget to be back before 10." Her mom said.

"I know, Mom." She said.

"And don't go too far. I don't want the girls complaining their feet hurt." She added.

"Mom, it'll be fine." Alya insisted.

Ella and Etta thundered to the front door. Ella was wearing a bear costume and Etta wore a tiger one. Alya was a unicorn. Her dad took pictures of them. Their mom grilled them about rules she set. Then they were allowed to leave.

Alya started off by taking the girls to her neighbors' houses. They said thank you as they got their candy. The neighbors gave Alya a piece of candy too. Then they went a bit farther out. One of the houses had given out full sized chocolate and candy bars. Alya told them they couldn't eat it yet because it was bad luck.

They went to the stores next. Ella almost threw a fit when she was given a Tootsie roll. Alya saw her kick over a small spider in anger. The toy store was crowded. They were giving out little toys. As they got deeper into the store, Etta pushed Ella. Alya caught her before she fell.

"You two better behave or I'm taking you home right now." Ayla warned.

"But she pushed me!" Ella pointed.

"I saw you kick over the spider at the hobby shop. That wasn't a nice thing to do." She put her hands on her hips. Ella stayed quiet. "Etta, apologize."

"I'm sorry I pushed you." She mumbled.

"I accept your apology." Ella said.

"Good, now go get your toy." Alya nudged them.

Etta got a motorized car and Ella got a little plastic giraffe. They went to a few more houses before Alya's alarm went off. They complained, but made their way back home. The girls had found a couple houses they hadn't been to before. On the street to their apartment, Etta suddenly shouted.

"It's Ladybug!" She pointed.

Alya saw the hero swing past the moon. They watched her dip out of view. She contemplated running after her, but ultimately decided not to. Her mom would kill her if she didn't bring the twins home. Plus, a unicorn costume wasn't the best running outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** Canon divergent, any season  
**Characters:** Lila Rossi  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** Possible Death  
**Other Tags: **Opening Ending

**On the Ladybug wiki, it says Ms. Mendeleiev teaches science so I'm assuming it includes biology.**

Chapter 3

Will o'wisp

"I hate fucking camping. I didn't even get see Adrien after dinner." Lila muttered.

Her class was on a field trip to study wildlife. Apparently, it got funded somehow and now they were actually camping near a peat bog instead of the trip to the park Ms. Mendeleiev had planned. Lila hated the sound of the wind blowing on the tent and sleeping in a sleeping bag.

Anyway, Lila had left the tent to go to the bathroom. But she couldn't bring herself to go back. So she was walking around the campsite. The trees loomed overhead, creaking and swaying. The wind bit through her jacket. She saw a light twinkled in the woods. Was it someone else from class?

"Hello?" Lila called.

Before Lila knew it, her feet were going toward the little light. The forest was cold and dark. The trees blocked out most of the moonlight. Some branches got caught on her pants. The path was slowly getting harder to make out. The air started to smell more like they bog they had visited earlier in the day. The light blinked out. Her eyes darted around. There it was! She followed it again.

The next morning, Lila was discovered missing. She had left her tent and gone into the forest for unknown reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** After Will o'wisp  
**Characters:** Lila Rossi  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Other Tags:** Alternate Ending

**This is based off a fairytale I read. I don't remember the name but there was a man and he met a parade of fairies in the woods and I think it was the queen, but I'm not sure, took him for her own. He also had a girlfriend. She learned what happened to him and got him back from the fairies. If anyone knows what the name of the story is, please tell me in the reviews.**

Chapter 4

Insult (Will o'wisp Alternate Ending 1)

Lila was had followed the little light deep into the forest. She saw a parade of people on the other side of the bushes. Some carried lanterns. There was a woman on a horse. The horse had bells tied to the reins, making a soft chine with each step. The woman was supernaturally beautiful. She had a mature and alluring air to her. Lila was jealous.

"She's got gnarly ears so she's not that pretty." Lila snarled aloud, trying to reassure herself.

The woman pulled the reins and stopped. Everyone else did too. Their eyes locked on her. Lila tried to stay still but two of the parade stepped closer. She bolted, scrapping her knees on the ground as she was caught. She hadn't even gotten far! They brought her to the woman.

"Let me go!" Lila yelled. She struggled to get out, but they were too strong.

"Be still, mortal!" One of her captors barked.

"Mortal?! Who are you calling mortal?! I'm Lila Rossi. Just you wait until my boyfriend Adr-" She continued.

"_SILENCE!_" The woman shouted.

Lila couldn't speak anymore.

"You dare look upon the fair queen Titania and insult her beauty?" A servant asked.

Fair queen? Titania… Oh no. The fairy queen, Titania.

Lila shook her head violently. She kicked and tried to get free. The queen got off of her horse and examined her. Her eyes bore into Lila, chipping away at her façade. Lila started sweating. Titania pulled her gaze away.

"She will be dealt with when we return to Avalon. My husband grows impatient." Titania declared.

Then she got back on her horse. Lila tried to scream for help in vain. She wanted to go back to her tent, back to her stupid, gullible class. But no such thing happened. Lila was dragged along as the fairies marched to the mythical isle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** After Will o'wisp  
**Characters:** Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Other Tags:** Alternate Ending

Chapter 5

Lost (Will o'wisp Alternate Ending 2)

Lila trudged through the forest. It was foggy now. The path was damp and sticks littered it. She shouldn't have followed that stupid floating light. It was way too dim be a flashlight. She saw a bush that looked a little familiar but she couldn't be sure.

"Lila! Where are you?" Adrien shouted.

"Adrien! Oh thank god." She exclaimed.

"I can't see you, follow my voice." He told her.

"Why can't you come here? She demanded.

"I will lose the path if I come to you." He said.

She walked toward him. The fog was thick. Then there was a loud growling behind her. A bear! She yelped and ran as fast as she could. The trees blurred and she got scratched by some brier. The wind whipped her face as she went uphill. She no longer heard the bear. Lila slowed down, panting. Now, she was near a stream. It burbled softly.

"Adrien?!" She called.

"Come hither, I am here." He said from a distance. He was somewhere in front of her on the bank.

"… Are there landmarks near you?" Lila frowned.

"Follow my voice." Adrien insisted.

She heard Adrien move. She called for him to wait, but he didn't hear her. Lila followed Adrien. Luckily, they hadn't happened upon any other wildlife again so far, just an owl. But it felt like they were going in circles. He never got closer and she never saw him. It was a bit odd he was giggling to himself.

* * *

**It was Puck pretending to be Adrien. He noticed the field trip and watched them from afar until some opportunities for a prank showed up. ****Puck likes leading travelers astray.**

**Quotes**

**"Either I mistake your shape and making quite,Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite Called Robin Goodfellow. Are not you he That frights the maidens of the villagery, Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern, And bootless make the breathless housewife churn, And sometime make the drink to bear no barm, Mislead night-wanders, laughing at their harm?"** **A fairy, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act I, Scene I**

**"Over hill, over dale, Thorough bush, thorough brier, Over park, over pale, Thorough flood, thorough fire, I do wander every where," A fairy, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act II, Scene I**

**"I'll follow you. I'll lead you about a round, Through a bog, through bush, through brake, through brier.**  
**Sometime a horse I'll be, sometime a hound, A hog, a headless bear, sometime a fire, And neigh, and bark, and grunt, and roar, and burn, Like horse, hound, hog, bear, fire, at every turn." Puck, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act III, Scene I**

**"Come hither; I am here." Puck to Demetrius, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act III, Scene II**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** After Will o'wisp  
**Characters:** Lila Rossi  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** Implied Death, Drowning  
**Other Tags:** Alternate Ending

Chapter 6

Bog (Will o'wisp Alternate Ending 3)

The ground got uneven and the bog stink was overwhelming now. She was cold and tired and cranky. The little light was nowhere to be seen. The campsite should be just past the woods. Lila grimaced and started to turn around.

Her foot sank into the mud. She tugged and tugged but she couldn't get free. Her other foot slipped into the gunk. Then she started to sink rapidly. She struggled and clawed at the dirt path. She was up to her chest now. She tried to move, but her limbs were trapped.

"Help, help me!" She shouted.

The bog dragged her further down and she gulped her last breath.

* * *

**Lila was on the opposite side of the bog of where her class visited. **

**This is the last of the Will o'wisp series. We're getting close to the end of ****Miraculous Ladybug Halloween Oneshots.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** Canon divergent, any season

**Characters:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg  
**Relationships:** None  
**Warnings:** None  
**Other Tags:** Crack-ish

Chapter 7

Temptation

"Plagg, no!" Adrien dove for him.

He tossed the popcorn ball into his mouth. Plagg had found the treats and snacks for the trick or treaters. Adrien dragged him back to his room. Plagg pouted.

"I told you not to eat those. Father will take away my allowance, your _cheese_ money." Adrien scolded.

"But it's just sitting there! All alone in that big empty cupboard." Plagg said dramatically.

"I bet Ladybug doesn't have this much trouble with her kwami…" Adrien went to his computer.

* * *

"Tikki, come back here!" Marinette called.

Tikki darted from the cabinet, chocolate smeared on her face. She giggled as she flew around the room. Marinette chased her. So much for "a little bit of candy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating:** T  
**Setting:** Canon divergent, season 2 (No sentimonsters or Mayura)

**Characters:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug), Tikki, Adrien Agreste (Cat Noir)  
**Relationships:** LadyNoir (implied), Adrinette (implied)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Other Tags:** Reveal fic, AU

Chapter 8

Ravemaster

"What do you think?" Marinette asked.

"It looks great." Tikki told her.

Marrinette had been inspired by Victorian dresses. She was wearing a red dress and heeled boots. She had a small hat on. It was decorated with fake white feathers and a black veil. The mask she made was black silk.

"Marinette, are you ready?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She let Tikki into the little pouch on her waist.

* * *

Adrien tied his cape on. "How do I look?"

"I don't get why you added the mustache." Plagg said.

"I'm Zorro." He frowned.

"You're blond." He pulled it off and tore it up.

"Plagg, that hurt!" Adrien rubbed his face.

"Hush." He floated away.

"Don't even try it." Adrien warned. "I refuse to smell like Camembert on Halloween."

"But I need my fuel!" Plagg complained.

"I have a cheese stick for you." He held it up.

"But my Camembert…" Plagg glanced at the mini fridge.

"It will be there when we get home." Adrien told him.

"Fine." His ears flicked back.

Plagg went back to Adrien, tugging the floppy hat as he hid. Nathalie knocked on the door. He grabbed his rapier, it wouldn't be Zorro without the sword, and went out.

* * *

The Halloween ball was held at Le Grand Paris. It was a masquerade/costume ball, but many adults wore fancy gowns and suits. Chloe had invited the class at her father's request. However, Lila couldn't be there. She had gotten in a car accident earlier that month.

Marinette found Alya and Nino near the snack table. Alya was a journalist and Nino was a surfer. He wore a wetsuit and a shark tooth necklace.

"Girl, you look good." Alya hugged her.

"What's up, dudette?" Nino smiled.

"I'm fine. You look great too." She stepped back.

"Is Adrien around?" Alya asked.

"He should be here soon. He said his dad let him come." Nino checked his phone.

"Let's eat while we wait." Marinette gestured.

They agreed and filled their plates. Marinette snuck a few cookies to Tikki. Ivan and Mylène came to chat with them; he was a cowboy and she was Catwoman. She asked Marinette to hold her whip while she went to the bathroom. Adrien came in a few minutes later. He was looking for his friends when the ground rumbled. Then a large shadow covered the windows.

Marinette and Adrien ran off, unaware of the other. Adrien went upstairs and Marinette went to the bathroom. They transformed into their alter egos. They followed the akuma's destructive path to a warehouse area.

Now, that they weren't chasing it, Ladybug could look at it properly. It was a building sized humanoid figure with glow stick bracelets on its arm. Its jacket had colorful patches. The headphones were connected to Mp3 player. It was very muscular and somewhat slow. It started to reach for a warehouse. Ladybug reacted first. She flicked her yoyo at the akuma's face. It hit. He glared angrily at her.

"You leave that alone!" Ladybug yelled.

"I am Ravemaster, no one will throw a rave without me!" He shouted, throwing something at her.

Cat Noir threw himself at her and the patch hit the ground. It became a cloud and demon like monsters appeared. They surround the building Ladybug and Cat Noir landed on. They growled and threw rocks.

"M'lady, be careful." He told her.

"I know, kitty." She said.

They got up and Ravemaster blasted them with music from his Mp3 player. They were blown back, falling onto the street. Ravemaster looked through the buildings. He used his music blasts to tear down the walls or roofs. He also knocked down the buildings when they were empty.

The monsters cornered the heroes. They snarled and charged. Ladybug jumped out of the way. Cat jumped at the last second. The group barreled through the wall. They turned around and went straight back to fight the duo. Cat and Ladybug punched and kicked them but it didn't work with so many of them. They were fast and strong too.

Ladybug broke away from the brawl. She tried to wrap them up with her yoyo, but one of them yanked the string. She was pulled back into the fray, landing on her stomach. Her head hurt a bit. Cat scooped up Ladybug. He brought them back to the top of a building. He set Ladybug down gently.

Ravemaster had caught up with his monsters. He pulled off another patch. This time it was a bunch of blue pterodactyls. Ladybug spun her yoyo to keep them from swooping at them. The monsters below them roared.

"We can't fight him if he keeps summoning monsters." Ladybug frowned.

"Leave it to me, my lady. Cataclysm!" Cat yelled.

He used his power and jumped onto Ravemaster, destroying the jacket. The monsters disappeared. He threw Cat off. The purple butterfly mask appeared around its eyes.

"It's whatever. He got my jacket. He used his power, he'll revert back in like 5 minutes, right?" Ravemaster asked. "Yes, Hawkmoth."

Ladybug noticed that Ravemaster never used his powers when he was moving, only when he was still. She realized Hawkmoth was criticizing the akuma for letting Cat get close to the bracelet. She told Cat this.

"Lucky Charm!" she called out.

The Lucky Charm had made a large tarp. She looked around and saw the tarp, a crane in the distance, Cat's stick, and her yoyo. She knew what to do now.

"Kitty, follow my lead." Ladybug told him.

"Sure thing, Bugaboo." Cat quipped.

"Hey, Ravemaster! Come and get me!" She taunted.

He chased her through the district. The only problem was that there weren't many places to swing from. So she had to run. Her earrings had beeped several times during the chase. Then she saw the crane. She threw her yoyo and flew above Ravemaster. Then she dropped the tarp over his face. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his foot and Cat tripped him with his stick. Ravemaster fell with a thud. Ladybug swung back down.

She pulled the bracelet off. Cat cracked it with his stick. The akuma started to fly away. The victim was still on the ground, unconscious. They detransformed. Cat looked at her. She knew her red dress stood out in the dark. Cat was a swordsman, the reference niggled at the back of her brain, but she would worry about that later.

The akuma still needed to be purified. It would be hard to capture in the dark. Marinette quickly told Tikki her plan. Then she snatched Cat's sword and let the whip grab the broken streetlight. Marinette swung herself up and cut its wings. She landed in a pile of discarded clothes. Tikki caught the akuma in her mouth. She glowed and then spat out a healed butterfly. Marinette got up. She tucked the whip and sword into her belt.

"M'lady?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Cat, go feed your kwami. I'll go over here." Marinette went into an alley.

"Tikki, what do I do? I detranformed in front of Cat." She whisper yelled.

"Marinette, it's fine. The victim wasn't awake and you're wearing a costume. You have a mask on." Tikki reminded her.

"I am? Oh, right, I am." She looked at her dress.

"Don't worry, Miraculous Ladybug will fix everything." Tikki finished her cookie.

"Right, let's get this done." Marinette transformed into Ladybug again.

She walked out of the alley. Cat came from his hiding spot. The victim woke up. It was a teenage boy, a bit older than them. He rubbed his head.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You were turned into an akuma." Ladybug told him.

"I was kicked out of the rave I spend weeks planning. I was so mad…" He frowned deeply.

"Do you want to go back to it?" Cat asked.

"Nah, I'm really tried. I wanna sleep." The teen stood.

"Alright, I can take you back home. My Lady, you have everything under control here?" Cat asked.

"Yes. Oh, and Cat?" Ladybug waited until he looked at her. She flicked her yoyo at him. It hit him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He sniffled.

"Don't call me Bugaboo." She said.

"Trouble in paradise?" The boy asked.

She glared at them both and Cat took them away. Ladybug went to where they first encountered Ravemaster and used Miraculous Ladybug with her yoyo. Then she went back to Le Grand Paris as quickly as she could. She snuck back in and detransformed. Tikki flew out of her earrings.

"Don't worry about what happened, Marinette, you did a good job today. You can tell Master Fu about it in the morning." She hugged her.

"Thanks Tikki." She patted her head.

They went back out to the party. She was pink faced by the time she finally got there. Her dress was kinda stuffy. She saw her friends by a table. Nino was comforting Alya, who was upset for some reason. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see Alya around or try to film Ladybug's fight with the akuma. Ivan and Mylène were looking for someone. They waved at her when they saw her. Oh, they were looking for her.

"Girl, where have you been?" Alya hugged her.

"I got lost." Marinette shrugged.

"Here, dudette." Nino handed her a water bottle. She drank from it. Then her arm brushed against the whip.

"I'm sorry I took your whip." Marinette handed it back.

"That's fine. You're ok, that's all that matters." Mylène smiled.

"Hey, um, did the whip come with the costume?" Marinette asked.

"No, my dad bought it, why?" Mylène wondered.

"It just felt different." She replied.

"Adrien, you're here! You just missed a crazy akuma attack!" Nino shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Adrien came over.

"The power went out for a bit. Alya was mad she didn't get to go out." He continued.

"Of course I'm mad! I didn't even get to see the akuma!" She pouted.

"What are you supposed to be?" Ivan asked.

"I'm supposed to be Zorro, but I don't know where my sword went..." He trailed off, looking at Marinette. Everyone else looked at her too.

"What?" She asked.

"Marinette, where did you get that sword?" Nino asked.

"Sword?" She looked down and saw the rapier on her belt. It had slid back a bit. "I found it outside."

"How did you get outside?!" Alya exclaimed.

"That's my sword. Can I have it back please?" Adrien added.

Marinette didn't hear the question. She had now noticed what Adrien was wearing. A black outfit with a cape and hat. Didn't Cat Noir wear something similar? They even had the same belt pouches. Adrien was also studying her intensely. He was quiet and then he looked surprised. She took Cat's sword when she was Ladybug and Adrien was missing his sword. Adrien was Cat Noir! Marinette fainted.

* * *

**Happy Halloween, everybody. I hope you enjoyed this fic. **


End file.
